


Catch and Release

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Molly take a hands-on approach to stress management.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch and Release

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaos_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chaos_rose).



> Written on 22 March 2012 in response to [chaos_rose](http://chaos-returns.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Severus/Molly_.

Molly, leaning over the table to push him a full plate of food; Molly, blowing her long red hair out of her mouth; Molly, bending over to retrieve a ball of yarn; Molly, closing her eyes and sighing as Arthur kissed her throat—Severus couldn't stop watching her, couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to touch her, to taste her, to fuck her. 

" _M—Molly_ ," he hissed, shuddering through his orgasm before falling immediately to sleep.

_Creak!_

Molly tiptoed out of the bedroom and into the corridor, breathing heavily. As usual, she'd been dusting the closet shelves when Severus had thrown himself down on the bed and begun to wank, and she hadn't been able to tear her eyes away—or stop herself from bringing herself off as she'd watched, knowing that he was thinking of her.

It was always so thrilling, and if she'd been a single woman, she would have joined Severus, smacked his hand away from his cock and sat upon it, but of course, she wasn't single—as Severus was good enough to understand.

 _I need Arthur_ , she thought, going in search of him and hoping that she'd soon catch Severus again after the next Order meeting.


End file.
